In many industries such as Audio Visual, Broadcasting, Multi-Media and many others, electronic systems have multiple components with multiple connection points and many different connector interfaces. This becomes cumbersome, complex and confusing when trying to connect these systems together. It is especially problematic when these systems are of a temporary nature such as in an auditorium, conference room or classroom application where these multiple connections must be engaged and disengaged frequently. In many of these applications, the end-user is not an electronic technician and can easily incorrectly connect or fail to connect critical components to the system.
The present invention provides a method for consolidating the multitudes of different signal types and connection types into a single connector. This includes coaxial connectors for 75 ohm transmission lines, discreet contacts for audio, power, control and other ancillary signals and most importantly, separable 8 position modular couplers, also known as RJ-45 jacks, for passing Ethernet network signals.
While there are other mixed contact connectors on the market, the need for Ethernet network connections in these connector systems has gone unaddressed. In order to maintain proper signal integrity, discreet signal contacts cannot always be used for Ethernet transmission depending upon the speed of the Ethernet connection. The standard connector for Ethernet network connections is the modular 8 position RJ-45 jack and plug. Modular RJ-45 connectors provide correct conductor spacing and have electrical compensation features that allow critical electrical parameters, such as, impedance, near-end crosstalk (NEXT) and far-end crosstalk (FEXT) to remain within acceptable levels. In order to integrate the features of the modular RJ-45 connector into a multi-position, mixed-contact connector and further, to allow the connection to the modular RJ-45 coupler using standard Ethernet cables pre-terminated with RJ-45 plugs, it was necessary to develop a modular RJ-45 coupler that can be separated when each half of the connector system was disengaged but without having to remove the individual mating modular 8 position RJ-45 plugs.